


If That's How You Feel

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Fox is tired and cranky. Alex hasn't helped at all with the way he's handling it.





	If That's How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I'm not kidding, Alex. Tell me now, and tell me the truth."

 

"I *did* tell you. I can't help it if you don't believe me."

 

"You expect me to believe that you ran into an old *friend*, and you were out until four in the fucking morning, talking over old times? Come on!"

 

Alex rubbed at his temples, trying to keep his headache from getting worse. 

He never should have had those last four drinks.

 

"What? You don't think I have any friends?"

 

Arms folded across his chest, Fox glared at the other man.

 

"Okay," Alex sighed. "You're right. You're *always* right. I have no friends, 

I had no life before the Consortium or you. I actually met some cute little 

blonde at the bar I was at, and I spent the night fucking his brains out in the back seat of his car. That's why my muscles are so sore this morning. It was a fucking Kia."

 

"Why do you have to be such a prick?"

 

"Why do *you* have to be such a self-righteous, suspicious *bitch*?"

 

He watched through slitted, bloodshot eyes as Fox's eyes went from green-gold 

to a muddy brown, and he knew he was pushing his luck. But Fox had been such 

a pain in the ass the last few weeks, and...

 

//Yeah, good. Go ahead. Say something else. Stoking the fire's *really* gonna 

help.//

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Hey, there's an idea," Alex mumbled and closed his eyes, ignoring his inner 

voice.

 

"Oh. So that's what this is about. I've been working three weeks straight, 

fifteen, sixteen hours a day on this fucking case," Fox grated. "I'm *tired*."

 

"Yeah, I know," Alex sighed. "I hear it every day."

 

"Yeah? Imagine that. I really didn't think you were listening. It's 

especially hard to hear when you're *out* every freakin' night."

 

"Give me a good reason why I should be around *here*."

 

"So, what are you saying? You saying you only hang around to fuck me, and if 

you can't do that, you might as well be someplace else?"

 

"You are a good lay, but I'm not saying that."

 

"You may as well have. If that's how you feel, why do you come home at all?"

 

"Y'know, Fox, it's funny. You're too tired for sex, but you're not too tired 

to pick a fight with me almost every day for the past couple of weeks. You 

wanna explain to me how that works?"

 

"There wouldn't be a fight to pick if you weren't out until day break," Fox 

fired back. "And maybe I wouldn't be so tired if I could go to *sleep* when I 

had the opportunity instead of sitting up and worrying about *your* ass until 

all hours of the night."

 

"Aww, that's sweet. You're worried about me?" Alex huffed softly and said 

nothing more.

 

"What's *that* supposed to mean?"

 

"It means you're full of shit. You're not up worrying," Alex said. "You're up 

being pissed and wondering what I'm up to, because you don't trust me."

 

"That's not true."

 

"Now, who's the liar?"

 

"You know what?" Fox said, sounding as though the wind was beginning to come 

out of his sails, "Screw this. I don't have time for it." He turned and headed 

out of the room.

 

Too hung over to follow, Alex remained slouched on the sofa and listened as 

the shower went on. Lulled by the sound of the water, his eyes slipped shut and 

didn't open again until noon.

 

The room wasn't especially bright, but even the filtered sunlight coming in 

through the partially open blinds was enough to blind him.

 

"Christ."

 

He closed his eyes again but only for a moment as the realization that he was 

now covered with a blanket, and his boots were sitting side by side on the 

floor in front of the sofa, hit him. On the coffee table, he noticed a small 

plate full of saltines and a glass of water, and next to that, a couple of 

aspirin.

 

Sighing, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and let his lashes fall over 

his burning eyes.

 

"Dammit, Fox."

 

Maybe he could stay in tonight...

 

 

END


End file.
